


sand castles and magic

by Cashay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Childhood, Children, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Kid Fic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes to play with his best friend Michael even though he is the only one who can see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sand castles and magic

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [adam_milligan_prompts_round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/adam_milligan_prompts_round1) collection. 



> Adam is a bit older than asked for in the prompt, I hope you still enjoy it anon :)
> 
> This Fic has not been beta read, constructiv criticism is welcome! :D I tried to keep it in the tone of a child but I'm not really satisfied because it sounds to jerky and doesn't really flow. I might rework it at some point but atm I'm just glad I finished it in time.

Adam hated grown-ups. At least most of them. He liked his mom, but he really, really hated all those people she made him talk to. Everyone was always looking at him like he wasn't quite right. He especially hated the older children, they always laughed at him when he tried to tell him about his best friend.

One of them had even told him that Michael wasn't real.

Adam had refused to leave the house for a week after that.

If Michael hadn't told him to go out again he would have kept refusing a lot longer.

Michael didn't like it when he made too much of a temper tantrum. He always said Adam behaved too much like a child. Adam never liked it when Michael got all grown-up and serious on him, he tended to ignore him when he got like that.

Michael sulked when Adam didn't listen to him but neither of them could be angry at the other for long. Adam liked that most about Michael, he never stayed angry like the grown-ups did. So Adam let him get away with behaving like one most of the time.

“No, you're building this wrong.”

Adam looked up from his sand castle to look at Michael who was sitting next to him and starring at the castle in disdain. He looked like the castle had stolen his favorite teddy bear and Adam didn't like it at all.

He had wanted to impress Mike with the castle but it seemed that plan hadn't worked out, Adam could feel his lower lip start to wobble. Mike was his best friend in the whole world and he deserved the best sandcastles.

After all Michael had taken him to see the knights and castles in the first place. It had been a wondrous adventure though Michael hadn't allowed him to see everything. He had said he wasn't old enough yet and some things weren't for children.

It really wasn't fair since Michael was only a bit bigger than him. He might behave like a grown-up but he really wasn't!

And of course no one had believed him that he had really seen the knights in their shiny armors on their beautiful horses and the big, big castles. Which smelled really bad when you came closer.

He had stopped talking to his friends in kindergarden about it but he still told his mom about all his adventures. And though he knew she didn't really believe him he just couldn't not tell her.

"Can I show you?"

Immediately Adam perked up. Michael was really bad in joining him when he was playing. He had made Adam cry quite a lot at first but Adam knew Michael was just clumsy.

This was the closest he had come to teaching Michael how to just join in. He really wasn't sad anymore.

"Yes!" he exclaimed and grabbed Mike's hand to pull him closer towards the sand castle.

Michael looked a bit uncomfortable, like always when Adam was too bouncy for him. At first he had been angry when Adam was so happy but he had stopped after he had seen how sad that made Adam.

Adam liked it a lot better now when Mike played with him than he had before.

"Here." he held out his shovel for Michael but his friend looked at it like it had somehow stolen his candy.

"I don't need it, look."

Like always when Michael was showing him things Adam cuddled into the side of his friend, smiling when an arm was put around him. Mike gave the best hugs, right after Adam's mom.

"See, the towers go here and over there is the church."

Adam's head rested against Michael's shoulder as he watched his friend build a beautiful castle just by moving his hand in the air. Michael could do the most amazing thing with his hands.

Last Christmas he had build Adam a giant snow palace. Everyone had been jealous, especially since it stayed exactly the same until the snow melted. Though no one had believed Adam when he had said that it was his palace.

But he had been the only one who had found hot chocolate and cookies in the snow and there had been rooms only he had seen. So Adam was fine with people not believing him.

"That's not fair! You promised not to do magic when we build together. Where is the fun in that?"

For a moment Adam was tempted to throw sand at Mike but his friend didn't like it when he did that. Especially since the sand made his wings all itchy.

That didn't mean Adam couldn't shove him.

"But it's more beautiful like this! And it's faster!"

"It isn't! And it has to be slow. It's no fun fast."

“But it's perfect like this,” Michael insisted, his face caught somewhere between frustration and confusion.

“It's boring.”

Adam grabbed the blackhaired boys' hand and pulled him after him to an untouched patch of sand. Sometimes Mike was grumpy and wouldn't move no matter how much Adam pulled or shoved, but today he was nice and moved.

Though Adam really didn't like it when Mike wouldn't move he was proud that his friend was so strong. No one was stronger than Mike, it made Adam feel safe.

“Fine we'll do it your way.”

Adam couldn't help feeling bad for forcing Michael to play with him, he didn't look happy about it at all.

But he forgot all about feeling bad when Michael grabbed a mold and filled it with sand, he didn't even hammer out the sand or dug a bit deeper for the slightly wet one. Adam wanted to warn him but before he got a chance Michael had turned the mold over.

It had been far too high in the air anyway and the wind had blew the sand all over them when it fell out. Michael looked rather indignant with sand all over his caramel colored wings but Adam simply tugged on one of them to get Michael's attention back to the task at hand.

They could always clean his wings later, now Adam had to show him how to build a proper sandcastle!

“No, you did it wrong. You have to hit the sand to stop it from falling out when you turn it or crumbling again. And you have to turn it closer to the ground. Look!”

He demonstrated the process to Michael, smiling proudly when he had the base for their castle in place. Now they just needed a few towers and a wall around it!

“But how do you build the castle keep?” Michael asked sounding doubtful.

“The what?”

Adam hated it when Michael got fixated on facts. He couldn't even remember all the uninteresting things from the castle that Michael had told him. Mike had tried to tell him facts and kept insisting he needed to know about history but all Adam had wanted to do was see a real knight!

It made Michael seem more like a grown-up but he belonged to Adam and not to them.

“The tower,” Michael explained calmly as ever.

Adam sometimes wondered if he even could get really angry.

“This way!”

Despite his enthusiastic shout he didn't really know how but he tried anyway, grabbing sand and forming the base of the tower several inches away from the main castle.

To Adam surprise the sand actually stayed like he put it, only sometimes rearranging a bit to look even better. Adam glanced back over to where Mike was sitting, his friend was smiling and his eyes were focused on the tower.

“You're right, it's much more fun this way!”

For a moment Adam wanted to tell him that he was still cheating but Michael looked so happy. And if a little bit of magic did that Adam could ignore it.

Adam got even more excited when Michael moved right next to him and started building details into the castle. He didn't mind the magic anymore at all.

Adam smiled to himself, glad to have shown Michael how awesome it was to build sand castles. So far his friend had always refused to play in the sand with Adam, instead he had sat at a safe distance and watched Adam for hours, only occasionally asking questions.

From where Adam had had awesome adventures in the sand it had looked really grown-up and boring.

It was way better like this, especially since it stopped Michael from being so sad all the time. He wouldn't tell Adam why he was sad and he always tried to pretend he wasn't but Adam always knew when he lied.

While they worked their shoulders occasionally bumped and sometimes Michael would wind a wing around Adam's shoulder, pulling them close together. Adam had to admit that the sand in Michael's wings didn't feel like it could be comfortable at all.

What did fell comfortable was the way Michael held him close, the tips of his wings brushing against Adam's shoulders in a constant caress. It made building sand castles even more fun, something Adam hadn't believed possible.

Adam was disappointed when his mom came out to get him back in. Though she said he had been out here for several hours Adam didn't believe her, it didn't feel like that at all.

And today was bathing day, something that Adam was even less happy about. He liked playing in the water but there was so much _washing_ involved!

For a moment he thought about just refusing but Michael was always disappointed when he threw a tantrum and Adam didn't want to ruin their day like this.

“May I bath with you?”

Michael always sounded so weird when he was around grown-ups, as if he was trying to impress them. But they couldn't even see him and if you asked Adam it just sounded stupid.

“'Course!”

Already his mom looked at him funnily but she didn't say anything which made Adam happy. He hated it to fight with his mom about Michael. He loved both of them and whenever he and his mom had a fight about Michael, Michael got sad as well.

“You can help me wash my wings.”

Adam squealed in delight, washing Michael's wigs was always so much fun – more fun than washing himself – but Michael wouldn't let him do it often, he said Adam wasn't careful enough.

He hugged his friend with enough force to nearly knock both of them over and for once Michael just hugged back instead of reproaching him. Today was a great day.

And it would stay that way though Kate marveled how one boy could get so much water all over the bathroom.

~The End~


End file.
